


Inspiration

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Here I am with another Mechanisms!Jon au, It's centered around The Bifrost Incident because that's my favorite Mechanisms album, M/M, Martin's an excellent boyfriend but we already knew that, because i love this concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Jon's having a hard time with an album, so Martin decides to help
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 26





	Inspiration

Jon had been cooped up in his office all day. Martin knew he was working on writing a new album for his band, The Mechanisms, and that he preferred to be left alone while writing, but after hearing the mumbled snatches of music and lyrics paired with groans of frustration, Martin decided it was time to do something. He knocked softly on the doorframe.

“Come in,” Jon said wearily. Martin came in, setting a mug of tea and a plate of biscuits he had made on the desk, which was covered in crumpled papers. 

“How’s the writing going?” he asked, kissing Jon on the head.

“Horribly,” Jon said, which Martin had already known. “I can’t think of anything for this opening song.” 

“Do you want to tell me about it?” Martin suggested. “That sometimes helps.”

“Sure,” Jon said. “So the album’s called The Bifrost Incident, and it’s Norse Mythology based, and there’s this train that’s going through a wormhole from Asgard to Midgard, except it arrives eighty years late and it’s completely empty, and Loki and Sigyn are lesbians, and Thor wants to murder Odin, and Odin’s an oppressive matriarch who’s being corrupted by the eldritch gods, and the train’s really important and anybody who’s anybody in Asgard is on this fucking train, and I don’t know how to start the damn thing!” Martin rubbed Jon’s shoulders as he rambled, gently working out the knots and tension. 

“Would you mind if I made a suggestion?” he asked. “I don’t know a thing about songwriting but I think I might be able to help.”

“Please do,” Jon said. “I’m completely out of ideas.”

“Well, you said that this train’s a really big deal, right?” Martin said. “And that anybody who’s anybody is on it?” Jon nodded. “So why don’t you have Odin give, like, a welcome speech in song form?” Martin continued. “Maybe something kind of like magic to do from Pippin, except you put a Mechanisms spin on it?” Jon tilted his head to the side, considering the blank notebook in front of him, but he said nothing. “Sorry,” Martin said. “That was a bad ide— mmmph!” he was cut off as Jon grabbed his face and kissed him. 

“Bad idea? Martin, that’s genius!” he cried. “That’s exactly what I needed! Why didn’t I think of that before? Of course Odin gave a super self-congratulatory welcome speech!” He kissed Martin again. “What would I do without you?” he asked. 

“You would’ve gotten there eventually,” Martin said. 

“Perhaps, but it would have taken me a stupidly long time,” Jon replied. “And I probably would’ve lost my mind first.”

“Well, I’m glad I was able to save your sanity,” Martin said. “Do you want me to leave you alone while you get this written out?” 

“Yes, please,” Jon said. “I’ll be out in time for dinner. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Martin replied.


End file.
